


Get High

by shir_oh_no



Series: Marijuana Fic Trade [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance is a pothead, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Klance, Shance friendship, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smoking, Team Bonding, but theres a lot of lance, i love lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: “Lance, are you high?"Lance giggled, “Well, I sure ain’t low.” He snorted at his own joke and yeah. He was probably most definitely high.Or, Lance is high, Shiro can't sleep, and drugs aren't illegal in space





	

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend and I wrote each other fics about Shiro getting high to cope with his PTSD; this is my resulting fic!

Shiro jolted awake. He shivered at the memory of the arena, his adrenaline already spiked in anticipation of his dream opponent. It seemed like the closer he got to his fellow paladins, the worse his nightmares got. The latest version had a twisted robeast version of Keith, but in a half-Galra, half-monster form. Shiro shook his head before grabbing at his temples with both hands, screwing his eyes shut. _It was just a dream-Keith is okay, Keith isn’t a robeast, Keith is one door down, probably cleaning his bayard. You are fine._ Shiro tried to convince himself, but he already knew his chance to sleep was already over for the night. 

That’s how it always went these days- Shiro went to bed at the same time as his fellow paladins, only to be woken up a few hours later by a memory of his time as a prisoner, or a nightmare that he was still on the Galra ship, or, lately, that one of his teammates was twisted into a monster that he had to fight to the death against. Once he woke up, he could never get back to sleep, too haunted by the nightmare to relax his way back into unconsciousness. 

Sighing, Shiro picked himself out of bed and rolled his shoulders, loosening the sleep-tightened muscles. If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, he might as well spend his time training, preparing for his next inevitable fight against Zarkon. Stretching as he walked, he made his way to the training deck, passing the kitchen on his way.

“God dammit where’d Hunk put the leftovers?”

Shiro paused. Who could possibly be awake at this hour? Other than Pidge, everyone should be asleep by now. The green paladin was notorious for staying up late, messing with tech, but she wouldn’t have found her way to the kitchen. Shiro peeked around the corner to see Lance opening and shutting drawers and cabinets, grumbling to himself the whole time.

“Lance?” Shiro asked.

The blue paladin jumped at the unexpected voice behind him. “Shiro! Hey! What’s up?” He spun around, grinning widely at Shiro.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, taking in Lance’s disheveled appearance. It was so unlike him to be awake, not getting his self-proclaimed ‘beauty sleep’. On top of that, his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were wide, matching his smile. Last time Shiro had seen that look was before the Garrison.

“Lance, are you high?”

Lance _giggled_ , “Well, I sure ain’t low.” He snorted at his own joke and yeah. He was probably most definitely high. He hopped up onto a counter and beamed at Shiro.

“Lance, _how_ are you high?” Shiro crossed the room to lean on the counter next to his teammate.

Lance made a face, “Long story but Blue and I kind of took a road trip back to Earth? I had to pick up some _necessities_ , you know?”

Shiro raised his eyebrow, fixing Lance with a stare. 

“Listen man, _listen_ ,” Lance met Shiro’s gaze, “all I’m saying is that that first battle against the Galra was hard and Blue and I were talking and she made another portal so I could go home and pick up some pot. I was smart about it though; I didn’t go home like I went to a plant,” Lance snorted again, “ok sorry but I bought- well more like stole but I’m defending the universe which includes Earth so I earned this okay- a cannabis plant and a bowl or 3- in case one breaks- and I’m growing it in my room so I have my own supply okay? And it’s not like it’s illegal like bro we are in _space_ , we’re so far above the law so it’s all fine and will you please stop giving me that ‘Dad Look’?”  
Shiro blinked, trying to process Lance’s babbling. “Dad look?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, you know- that look you give me when I’m saying something stupid. Like when I tried to hit on Allura that one time.”

Shiro paused, “I wasn’t aware I had a look.”

“Yeah and let me tell you, it’s terrifying. Like you should show that look to the Galra and they’d run in the opposite direction.”

Shiro made a face at the mention of the Galra, “if only it was that easy.”

Lance nodded again, frowning, “I know what you mean. Hey also, why are you awake? Like you always tell us to get some sleep so why aren’t you? Gotta be well rested in case we’re called in to fight”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Lance, you are literally banging around the kitchen in search of a way to satisfy your munchies in the middle of the night and you’re lecturing me on being ready for an attack.”

“I’m not team leader.”

Shiro sighed. He made a good point. “I had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep so I was going to go train for a bit.”

“Dude, bro, that bites,” Lance patted his shoulder sympathetically, “I wish I could help with the sleeping thing, that’s gotta suck.”

Shiro shrugged.

“Wait.” Lance’s eyes lit up, a smile once again curling across his face, “I have an idea!” Lance hopped off the counter and bolted to the opposite end of the kitchen. He picked up something and made his way back over to Shiro, standing in front of the black paladin. “Get high with me!”

Lance held out his hands, showing a blue bowl packed with dried green leaves and a lighter. Shiro looked at his hands, then at his face, then back at his hands, the blue paladin’s smile never dimming. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Lance shook his head, “The guy I used to buy from back before joining the Garrison had a friend who was a war vet. Like this guy was really messed up in the head but then he tried smoking and it released some chemical in his brain and all of a sudden he could breathe and relax and it really helped with his recovery. My dealer told me all sorts of stories about clients who needed something extra to help with relaxing. Maybe it’ll work for you? Like try it once and see? It’s not like it’ll make you worse probably.”

Shiro hesitated. Lance made some valid points, and honestly, Shiro was so exhausted with his nightmares he was willing to try anything. “Okay…. What do I do?”

Lance pumped the fist holding the lighter into the air. “Sweet! Let’s go to the meeting room and sit on the couches. It’s way more comfortable there, trust me!”

Shiro did trust his teammate, no matter how nervous he was. He’d never been interested in drugs or drinking, too focused on getting into the Garrison, then too focused of excelling so he could pilot the Kerberos mission, then he was no longer on Earth, and all opportunity was gone. Nevertheless, he followed Lance from the kitchen to the nearby meeting room and settled onto the couch next to him. 

Lance talked his way through smoking, demonstrating what to do so Shiro could see. “So, you’re going to hold the bowl like this and cover this little hole here with your finger, then stick the pipe in your mouth, then light the bowl, breathe in and tap the hole so air gets to the bottom of the bowl, then remove it and breathe out!” Lance demonstrated, leaning is head back so the smoke went into the air above them.

Lance passed the bowl to Shiro, giving him an encouraging smile. Shiro took a shaky breath and returned the smile, before bringing the bowl up to his lips and trying to follow Lance’s instructions. He lit the lighter and brought it to the bowl.

“Perfect, now tap it!”

Shiro breathed in and tapped his finger against the tiny hole, feeling incredibly stupid, but Lance was nodding encouragingly. Shiro yanked the bowl out of his mouth and began coughing, smoke billowing out of his mouth, not at all like the smooth stream of smoke that had come out of Lance’s mouth.

Lance laughed, “I remember my first time! I coughed for at least five minutes!”

Shiro’s eyes watered, “What the,” he coughed again, “quiznak?”

Lance laughed even harder, “I swear it gets better! Man, the first time Hunk smoked, he threw up. At least you’re doing better than him!” Tears were streaming out of both paladins’ eyes.

“What’s going on?” A new voice interrupted Lance’s laughing. Shiro tried to stop coughing to glare at Lance.

“Keith! My homeboy, my best frenemy, the man of my dreams where I’m beating you in a race with our lions, I’m teaching Shiro here how to smoke pot!”

Keith cocked an eyebrow. Shiro watched him smirk through his watery eyes. “And you didn’t invite me?”

Lance looked taken back, “I didn’t know you smoked?”

“Not regularly, but I take a hit every so often. Can I?” Keith gestured to the bowl still in Shiro’s flesh hand.

Lance grinned, “the more the merrier!”

Keith hopped over the couch, sitting next to Lance, and gently took the bowl out of Shiro’s hands and brought it up to his own mouth. He lit the bowl, smirking around the pipe. He pulled it out of his mouth, but instead of blowing the smoke into the air, he pulled Lance close and pressed his lips against the blue paladin’s. Shocked, Lance opened his mouth, only to be met with smoke being passed from the red paladin to him. Lungs full, Lance pulled back and breathed into the air, his eyes wide for more than one reason this time.

“I guess I am pretty irresistible.”

“Oh you’re pretty something all right,” Keith rolled his eyes and passed the bowl back to Shiro, the black paladin’s eyes wide at the display in front of him.

“What was that?”

Keith shrugged, “it’s called shotgunning, and it’s efficient is what it is. Your turn.”

Shiro looked down at the bowl apprehensively.

“It’ll be easier this time, I swear,” Lance promised, still a little dazed from the interaction with Keith.”

Shiro nodded and brought the bowl back up to his lips and repeated the process. This time he expected the burn in his lungs and was able to actually breathe the smoke out before he started coughing. 

Lance beamed at him, “You got it! Okay, my turn while you stop coughing,” He winked at Shiro before turning back to Keith, “wanna go again?”

Keith smirked. Lance took his hit and pulled Keith in, pressing his lips to the red paladin’s. When he was done, Keith barely pulled away from Lance to release the smoke before diving back in and kissing the blue paladin, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his lap. 

Shiro blinked, watching them. He always knew one day their rivalry would crack and they’d end up together, but this was not the scenario he expected. He heard footsteps coming closer.

“I thought I smelled something,” Hunk announced, shocking Keith and Lance enough for them to pull apart. “Lance and Keith finally together?” He asked Shiro.

The black paladin shrugged.

“What? No! I’m so not into that stupid mullethead!” Lance shrieked.

“You weren’t saying that when you were jamming your tongue down my throat,” Keith rolled his eyes.

Shiro giggled, very manly-like. Lance stopped his glaring at Keith and Hunk to beam at Shiro. “It’s working! Shiro, you have never giggled ever since I met you! Hunk, Shiro’s getting _high_ with me! I told you it would happen!”

Hunk looked amused and spoke directly to Shiro, “Lance used to get high in the middle of the night like this and promised me that one day he’d get ‘Shiro, my idol, the best pilot ever’ to smoke with me.” He made air quotes and imitated Lance’s voice.

“Shut up Hunk! I never said that!” Lance pouted.

“Oh, you totally did. Want me to make you some food?”

Lance perked up, “Would you? Please? I was looking for food earlier and couldn’t find anything good.”

Hunk laughed, “I got you, but you owe me a hit next time!” The yellow paladin left and headed towards the kitchen.

Lance passed the bowl back to Shiro, “there’s only a few more hits left so let’s finish this up.”

Shiro took a hit and passed the bowl to Keith, who smoked into the air this time. Lance then took another hit and passed it back to Shiro. Shiro hadn’t felt this relaxed in years, since way before Kerberos even. He also hadn’t felt this hungry in about as long. Right on cue, Hunk wandered back into the room, carrying a plate stacked high with snacks, Pidge following behind with another plate.

“You’re the best!” Lance cried, hopping off of Keith’s lap (which for some reason he had remained, even after Hunk’s interruption) and meeting the yellow paladin halfway to grab some of the snacks and immediately shove them into his mouth, “Hun, thith ith the betht food youff effer made!” Lance praised, his words muffled.

“Yeah, yeah, save some for Shiro,” he smiled at his overly talkative best friend. 

Pidge settled down next to Shiro. “I was heading to bed when I saw Hunk in the kitchen and he told me what you guys were up to.”

Heavy lidded, Shiro smiled at her, taking some snacks from her, noticing Keith doing the same to the plate Hunk held. Keith had to practically hold Lance back from eating all the food, the blue paladin once again perched in his lap, chattering away, catching Hunk and Pidge up on their adventure of the night. 

“So Shiro is coughing out his lungs, right? And Keith comes in all like ‘You’re smoking without me?’ and I’m laughing so hard at Shiro I can’t breathe-” Lance waved his arms around, gesturing to the paladins in question, putting on a show.

“Speaking of which, got any left?” Pidge asked.

“No, none for you, you’re too young,” Lance shook his head.

“Fuck off,” she retorted.

Shiro shook his head, “Your dad an’ brother would kill me if I let you get into any trouble.”

Pidge grumbled, but shrugged, “Oh, no, he’s using his Dad Tone, but fair enough. How are you feeling?”

Shiro smiled, his eyelids heavy and a feeling of contentment all around him, “’m good, ‘m sleepy and full. Thanks Hunk, for the food.”

Hunk smiled, putting the empty plate behind him, and Pidge did the same, “no problem man. You should have told us you were having trouble sleeping. We could have done this ages ago.”

Shiro nodded, his eyes drifting shut. He felt several pairs of hands on him rubbing at his back and squeezing him tight. _Yeah_ , he thought, _I think I’m going to get some sleep for once._

With one last little mumble, Shiro fell asleep, surrounded by his teammates.

“Thank you, I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
